


I (don't) Need You

by Rotten_strawberries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Humanstuck, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, JUST, M/M, Punkstuck, and lots of other things, band au, enjoy this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_strawberries/pseuds/Rotten_strawberries
Summary: Dave and Karkat have a pretty sweet life really. They're perfect for each other, even though their personalities conflict. Not to mention the band they have going on with Terezi and Sollux. It's all going pretty great and now that Karkat is 18, a whole new world of possibilities have opened up for him. That is until he gets some new on his 18th birthday that isn't so great. The life he thought he was going to live, is now no longer and somehow he's ended up in a small apartment with this kid named John Egbert trying to build his band from the ground again.(Punkstuck and Band AU)





	I (don't) Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I haven’t written in awhile. A few years to be exact, I got out of Homestuck awhile ago, but recently got back into it. Before I left Homestuck I was working on this fanfiction, it was highly based off of the Anime/Manga NaNa. It’s one of my favorite animes and I applied to homestuck quite some time ago, I had a huge plot line set out but never finished it; so what I plan to do now is rewrite it and hopefully finish it. 
> 
> I recommend you watch or read NaNa, definitely not needed, but you’ll see the ties between this story and that one. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m weak for punkstuck and am trash so enjoy the rewrite of a story I started two years ago. (The first two chapters will be rewritten everything after that will be fresh)
> 
> ~Lillith

It’s late at night, your head rests on your boyfriends chest as both of you lay on the bed. Music softly plays from the speakers in the background, you personally would’ve preferred for the music to be louder, but you couldn’t risk another noise complaint from your neighbors. A soft sigh of content leaves your lips as Dave threads his fingers through your white hair, personally detangling every tangle in your hair with his fingers. After a busy day this is how you wanted to spend it, with music and your boyfriend. 

Alas the comfort does not stay with you two because before you know it his hand is discarded from your hair and on your back, patting it, signalling you to sit up. All you let out is a groan in protest.

“What?” You ask, lifting your head ever so slightly to look into Dave’s eyes.

“Get up,” He doesn’t say much, his expression remains stoic as always. 

“No, I want to go to bed.”

“Get up.”

“No.”

It isn’t before long that Dave sits up anyways, ignoring your various protests and and walks to the other side of the room. You just sit up with an annoyed expression plastered on your face and arms crossed. The record patterned blanket falls from your shoulders to your lap in the event of the move. You don’t really care though, it’s not like the blanket provides much warmth. It’s summer in Texas, if anything, it’s so light it gives you the illusion of a blanket so you can fall asleep. Sleep, that sounds nice right now, that’s what you really want. You can’t get it though because your boyfriend is more idiotic than usual and insisting on something. When he comes back it makes sense. You have to pick up your phone and do a quick check of what time it is to make sure.

It’s 12:00 A.M, and by the time Dave thrusts the presents in your face it’s 12:01. It’s your birthday, well technically it is now anyways. Dave must’ve wanted to be the first one to give you your present. Which was a totally lame ass idea and also totally something he would do. He always liked to blame is acts on irony, but you knew deep down he was just a dork, but also a dumbass. Still though, the thought of your birthday, the thought that you were 18 now. You didn’t know how to feel about it. You were an adult, a fucking adult. You had been dreading it for awhile, but now that the day came you didn’t know if you were numb to it all or you had too many feelings that it all just felt like nothing. 

You looked at the two boxes that was sat in front of you by Dave. One was wrapped in bright red wrapping paper and the other in black. The black one was slightly smaller than the red one, so you picked up the black one first and examined it. You kept looking between Dave and the present, he just wanted you to open everything. With a sigh you ripped off the paper and took the lid off of the white box that was underneath. Inside the first thing you pulled out was a long sleeve shirt that was gray, it would be a little too big on you, but would probably fit. The next up was a ripped up black tank top, definitely designed to hang off your shoulder, so it was meant to go on top of the previous shirt. After that, in plaid, there was a pair of worn out black jeans. If this was in the small box what the fuck is in the big one?

“I really didn’t need a new wardrobe you know.”

“Just open the presents.”

You sigh and give into his command. You take the bright red one and rip the wrapping paper off of that one as well, you didn’t really care where it went at this point, you just let the now useless paper fall from the bed to the floor as you open the last box. What you pull out of it was surely custom made, you had never seen anything like it before. What was in front of your eyes was a large gray cloak. Those were the best terms to describe it. In the back it looked like it would fall to your calves as well as it had a red velvet cancer sign sewn on the back. Besides that the front only went a little past your shoulders and buckled in the front to keep it secured on your body. As well as below the cloak was a pair of 6 inch black platforms. 

At first you were speechless, yes it was an outfit, but an outfit picked out with great care. Something custom made for you and you were the only one that owned it. You were the only one that had it and it reminded you of your boyfriend, your dork ass boyfriend. In an instant you leaned over the presents to wrap your arms around Dave, burying your face into his shirt. You didn’t know how to thank him enough. You usually got gift cards and lame socks for presents, no one really ever thought about something special just for you. You feel Dave return the hug and wrap his arms back around you, it was a loving moment, but you eventually pulled away to start to put the things away. Standing up the feeling of tiredness escaped you, probably the nerves from the presents and your birthday was overriding any feeling of tiredness. 

Just as you neatly put all your clothes in their new places in the closet and threw away the garbage from the presents Dave spoke again. It was more serious now, it was even more clear with his eyes exposed. He looked...sad? Had he ever looked sad before? There were very few times when you had seen him like this. You were almost about to ask him what was going on before he opened his mouth. 

“Hey, I have some news,” In an instant you were sitting back on the bed by him.

“What is it?”

“I got a gig,” It was as stoic as ever, serious and no emotion. 

“Don’t you mean we-”

“No Karkat, I got a gig. It’s in Seattle. Well...I guess it more of a job if you want to get into the technicality of it all. It’s a DJ job, it’s gonna be sweet as fuck. Like I get to play for this popular club and everybody’s gonna be dancin-”

You cut him off because he’s rambling, sometimes you noticed he had a tendency to do so when he was nervous or didn’t exactly know what to say. He would just keep talking in hope that it all worked out or there would be too much to process and the important information would be softened by the random garbage flowing out of his mouth. 

“So, you’re going to move to another fucking state when we have a thing called a BAND together. You wanna leave that all behind- you want us to leave that all behind. To go be a god damn DJ,” You narrowed your eyes and opened your mouth to speak again, but this time he was the one to cut you off. 

“No, I don’t want you to come with. I mean ya you can if that’s what floats your boat and what not, but I don’t want to control your life. I want to live mine though. I made my decision, I’m leaving. It won’t be that hard to find a new bassist for the band, I’m sure.”

“Are you even listening to the shit spewing out of your mouth, or is your skull too thick for the words to make their way into your idiotic mind? You want to go be a DJ? You know who else was a DJ? Your brother. You know who lived in poverty their whole goddamn life? You and your brother! You want to give up all of this to be a fucking DJ? Not to mention you want us to replace you in our band? This is our band Dave, it wouldn’t of been possible without you, you are meant to stay with us. We’re meant to be huge Dave, this band was something that was supposed to take us places. Why, why can’t you see that. I would say take those shitty plastic shades off your eyes and see the reality of everything, but guess what? They’re off and you’re still so fucking stupid.”

There was a pause; a long pause. It had to be a few minutes, it got to the point where you two were looking everywhere in the room but each other to process what had just been said and to think about a response. You admit, maybe you went too far. Dave never really liked talking about Bro, he never liked thinking about his upbringing a lot in general. If you still weren’t so shocked and angry about the news you would’ve regretted what you said right away, but honestly you just felt bad about saying it. You did not regret. 

“This is an actual job okay?” you heard him speak, quietly. He sighed and kept looking away as he spoke. He was softer this time, less serious. “I know the pay, I even have an interview with them in a week. I sent my music into them a few months ago and they got back to me, if it makes you feel better the owner and Terezi knows each other so it’s a trustworthy source.”

“So not only you went behind my back, but also fucking Te-”

“Let’s not focus on the going behind people’s back okay? I didn’t do this to spite you, I just...want to get my music out there, and a club doesn’t sound so bad dude. A band is great and all, but it’s not a life long thing, it was just some high school thing. We’re growing up...we need to go on with our lives. Between Sollux’s computer programming and TZ’s law school the band won’t last. I thought I should start planning for the future.”

 

“I’m just going to go to bed, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Fuck all of you for leaving me out of all of this. You are all shit.”

“Karkat,” He sighs and starts talking. “You weren’t left out, I did this by myself I wasn’t even expecting Terezi’s help, she found out like always though. I know this is a shitty time, but I can’t leave you out of things, you need to know everything going on in my life even if it is on your birthday. I’m sorry, I guess timin’ really ain’t my thing, but you had to know. If you want to come with you’re more than welcome; I just don’t want you throwing away whatever you had planned for your life for me.”

“I….” You look up at him, you two are now staring at each other. “Fuck. When are you leaving?”

“A month or two, it depends on how things go,” he says and reaches over to grab your hand. You let him. “Let’s go to bed okay? We can talk about this later, I’ll answer anything you need me too.”

You’re exhausted once again. So you just nod slightly. You’re so sad, but you also have so many thoughts flowing through your brain you almost feel emotionless. Part of you feels like you should get as far away from Dave as possible, but you can’t; instead you climb under the sheets with him and turn off the lights.

“Fine.” 

That was the last word that was said that night. Both of you fell into the warmth of each other and tangled limbs together while you slowly fell asleep. Your face buried in Dave’s chest, one of your hands holding his. His other arm flung over your sleeping figure keeping your close to him like he was afraid he’d lose you if he let go of you. Anger slowly fell away from both of you. Both of you were forgiven and would talk about it in a mature sense later. 

======>

“So you just let him do this?” You yell at Terezi, who stands unfazed in the recording studio against one of the walls. 

“Yup,” She says, she sounds proud of herself, but the smirk she usually holds isn’t there.

“Why the fuck would you let him quit?”

“This band wasn’t meant to last. Dave wants to do music professionally so I helped him out the best I could because he’s my friend. I thought if he had a chance he should take it. I would do the same for you too Karkat, as well as Sollux.”

“I want to do music professionally too, wasn’t that the point of this band?” You looked behind yourself to get Sollux to back you up, but all he’s doing is looking down at his laptop.

“Karkat, I may be a drummer, but I’m not going to be forever. You know law is what I want to do and you’ve known since I met you freshman year in highschool. I will do whatever it takes to be a lawyer. So no, this band wasn’t to do music professionally.” 

 

You almost lose it again and start spouting off every angry word and metaphor that crosses your mind, but you don’t. You were known to get angry easily and you usually always did, but part of you knew yelling wasn’t going to help anyones case right now. You were just very, very angry and didn’t know how to let it out. Not knowing what to do you let out a random annoyed yell. It was a common thing for you to do, because no one was surprised by your outburst. 

Finally you speak actual words.

“Sollux, you agree with this as well?” You ask, straightening your shoulders once more and running your claw like fingernails through your hair, almost tempted to rip out strands. 

“KK, Dave isn’t ours. He doesn’t yield to our commands. He’s his own person and quite frankly he can do whatever the fuck he wants.” His heavy lisp takes over the room. 

“Dave is mine tho-”

“No, he isn’t. He’s still his own person. He has the right to do what he wants, don’t be selfish.” His fingers stopped typing to stare at your over his multi-colored glasses.

Selfish? It hurt hearing those words. Were you being selfish? Maybe you were, but you felt in a way it was in your right to be selfish. You had your own feelings too, you had a right to act how you wanted. It wasn’t like Dave was changing his mind, so you could feel how you want with no effect on anyone, though you really wish Dave would change his fucking mind. Staring at them you turned around and sighed. You needed some fresh air, and probably a cigarette. Walking out of the recording studio you flipped both of them off and walked outside. 

When you were finally outside, you let your back fall against the burning brick wall and squint as the sun threatened to glare in your eyes. Looking down at your pants you pulled out a pack of cigarettes from them and a lighter. You took time lighting one of the cigarettes and leaving everything on the concrete, you’d pick it up in a minute. Lately you hadn’t been smoking that much, this was your first cigarette in a few days, but you suppose stress was getting to you. With a sigh, you inhaled the smoke and let it sit in your lungs before you exhaled and let the smoke float up to the sky, disappearing slowly. 

The sound of the city moving along with its everyday routines was enjoyed as you took a moment to thing. Well, you were enjoying it for the short moment until Terezi came and sat by you on the ground, stealing your cigarette from you when you were about to take another drag. She brought it up to her mouth and inhaled the smoke, leaving a black rim around the end of it from her black lipstick. Soon she handed the cigarette back to you and you took your drag, not even minding the lipstick that now stained it. 

“You should come back inside. Dave’s going to be here soon, we should practice for the last gig we have.”

“I don’t want to practice anymore, I’d just end up hurting my voice. Not to mention, what’s the use of even practicing when everything is falling to shit and nobody cares about anything anymore? It’s like a one man show, and I’m just in it. You guys are all standing around staring off into the distance like the pieces of shit. ‘The big picture? What’s that? We just like to stand around and be useless.’ Yeah that’s you guys right now,” Your voice went into a high-pitched mocking tone when you went to make fun of them. You try to play it off as cool, but it was obvious you weren’t as cool with this as you were trying to make yourself out to be. 

With an angry action of stubbing out the cigarette and watching the orange end slowly die out you hear Terezi let out a long annoyed sigh before speaking again.

“Karkat, for one day, take that fucking stick out of your ass. Just enjoy today. It’s your birthday and you’re 18, which means you’re an adult. Wow a world of possibilities is out there for you now, enjoy it. Have fun. Stop being so serious and annoying.” Her arms were flailing everywhere to get her point across as she stared at you through her red tinted glasses. “And if you don’t want to practice, fine we don’t have to. Let’s go out and eat or something. Let’s celebrate you being born. Even if you are a pain in the ass.”

Looking at her for a moment you considered agreeing or declining. You just accepted though. With a defeated attitude you slipped your cigarettes and lighter back into your pocket as you stood up on the ground and brushed the dirt off you. 

“Fine, let’s go.” 

======>

 

You guys end up in a fancy restaurant. It was way out of anything you or Dave could ever afford, so at first you two declined like always, but Terezi insisted. So you had to accept because when she was focused on something she would not stop until someone gave in. Right now you were all sitting at a booth, but you and Dave took up one seat and Sollux and his guitar and Dave’s bass took up the other seat. So Terezi just pulled up a seat and sat the end of the table. 

At first when you walked in the place, people seemed almost hesitant to serve you, but they didn’t really have anything to use against you to decline the service. Well maybe the instruments, but luckily those got to stay. You were in a mainly business oriented place that seemed like a place only people who were loaded would go on their lunch breaks. Or a place to have affair dates while a husband says their having lunch with some buddies, but really going on a date with another girl. But if the food was as good as this place looked, you couldn’t give less of a shit. You just wanted food. 

Terezi sits there, sipping on some beer as she makes small talk with everyone around the table. Nobody is really saying a lot, just drinking whatever drink they got and enjoying the bread off of the table. You didn’t really notice anyone had said anything to you until you heard your name a few times in a row. Instantly you put down your drink and looked at Terezi, who was in fact the one saying your name over and over again. 

“Do you want to talk about any of this? You seem pretty preoccupied over there in your own head. I mean hell, I’m pretty much blind, yet I can see the thought bubbles bursting every which way out of your head,” You hear her laugh a little bit as you just flash her an annoyed look.

As she laughs her cherry red bangs move with her. You notice the ends are faded though and almost going back to her platinum blonde hair. She would probably dye it soon. As you just kind of stare at her trying to gather your thoughts, her laugh and smile fades away into a straight ‘let’s get down to business attitude’.

“Earth to Karkat,” You hear yourself being addressed one more time so you finally speak. 

“Fuck I don’t know. I know pretty fucking well what’s going down here. What’s there to talk about? Everything is done and it’s pretty clear you all went about this behind my goddamn back. So no, let’s not talk about this because you fuckers lost that chance when you were calling clubs and weren’t like ‘Hey, do you think we should call your boyfriend and our friend who is a very important part of our thriving band to see if he’s okay with this or at least let him know what’s going on?’ Don’t include me in this mess now when I was left out of this for this long. Just pretend I’m not here.”

“Why do you always act like the fucking world is out to get you,” You hear Sollux speak up. “It’s always ‘boohoo, poor me. Nobody includes me in anything, I hate myself and everybody hates me too. I’m just going to sit here whining like some asshole and not think about everybody else's reasons for maybe doing the things they did.’ Grow up KK, I didn’t know about this; Rose didn’t know about this, only Dave and Terezi. It was news to all of us. Don’t act like we don’t give a fuck about you, because we all know that isn’t fucking true. If you want to use this time for talking it’s going to be to ask about our next steps, maybe you’ll see why you weren’t told right away. Use this time professionally, don’t create a pitty party and drag all of our asses into it.”

You lean forward on your seat, glaring at Sollux as he started to talk. Who the fuck did he think he was? He last sentence barely ended before you spoke up.

“Fuck you Captor-”

“Order in the court,” Terezi put her hand out to silence everyone at the table. You relaxed back into your seat quickly as she took control. “Sollux, calm down. Now is not the time. Karkat, You also calm down. If we’re going to talk, we’re going to do this in a professional and calm matter. May I remind you of our surroundings?” She asked as she gestured to the classical music playing in the background and the people sitting around you in booths. You were getting a few strange looks. 

“So, I’m going to open this conversation back up. This time we talk quietly and calmly and we will get things settled out professionally.”

“Fine. What happens after this? Do we just not talk to each other, is everything over? Is this all done and we can just watch this band crash and burn to it’s fate?” You ask, quieting down and letting Dave wrap an arm around your shoulder. 

“Dude, we’re still gonna be friends.” Dave speaks up and you look at him. “The band ending, not all of our friendship and all that. We’re always be here, just calm down.” He spoke and for some reason that relieves some anxiety that you had. 

Your food came, and you dropped the questions. Sure you had so many more to ask, but you were okay with this sort of. You didn’t have anything else to ask at the moment and you were just going to enjoy your birthday and sort your thoughts before bringing up anything else. You think you’ve done enough ranting for the time being. So when you do quiet down and shove a piece of filet mignon in your mouth, small talk starts up again. Mostly it’s Terezi talking about politics and how law school is going. After that, It’s Sollux bringing up his programming classes and how the game he’s working on is going at the moment. Everybody’s lives are moving on, you just realize that. Maybe you should start moving on too. 

“So any plans tonight birthday boy?” Terezi asks after awhile of silence. 

“Going home, Kanaya wants to see me for my birthday.” You say as you push a few small potatoes around on your plate. 

“Oh yeah, Rose mentioned something about that.” Dave said, adjusting the sunglasses on his nose. “Want a ride there?”

“Yeah.”

The bill comes, all of you stand up and grab your things. The lunch started out angry, but it was actually nice when it calmed down. Exchanging awkward hugs when your friends, Terezi tells you she gave her gift to Kanaya; Sollux hugs you says the same thing. After that you’re off to your childhood house. 

======>

When you and Dave arrive at your old house, you both jump out of the rusted red truck and walk to the porch. Of course, as if they just knew what time you would arrive, Kanaya and Rose stand in the doorway. They’re attached at the hip like always. 

“Happy birthday, Karkat,” Rose smiles at you, but it looks more like a smirk. She then turns her attention to Dave and nods. “Dave.”

“Yeah, that’s my que to go.” Dave says, turning away from Rose. “Gotta head out before she tries to make this into a therapy session.” 

You look at him and roll your eyes, but you understand. It happens a lot between the two cousins. “Yeah, whatever. Have fun doing whatever tonight.”

“Oh you know I will. You’ll be back tomorrow?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist and leaning down to kiss you. 

Nodding you lean on your toes to kiss him goodbye before he heads back down the steps and to the truck. 

“Well, there’s a homemade cake and presents inside.” Kanaya steps to the side to let you in. 

You walk inside and sit on the Jade colored couch, relaxing into the worn out cushions. You made a point to visit your sister at least once a month since you’ve moved out, but still everytime coming back it felt so weird. You were happy she at least had Rose to keep her company. Mom was always traveling, and with Porrim studying in another country, it could get quite lonely. Picking at the holes in your jeans, Rose sits next to you on the couch as Kanaya grabs all the presents that have been sitting on the floor by the tv waiting for you. 

As far as presents go, You get some handmade clothes from Kanaya, it wasn’t really surprise, but greatly appreciated. You were running out of shirts. Then you get a soft black, knit, scarf from Rose. Sollux got you a book on programming, but it seemed like it was a kids addition, meant for 10 year olds. All the card said was 

KK, You are really 2hiity at progamming.  
2o, out of the kindne22 of my own heart, ii have gotten the mo2t 2iimple progammiing book ii could find.  
Happy birthday a22hole.

-TA  
You rolled your eyes, and threw the book and card on the ground, but it would still be kept nonetheless. After that, Terezi got you some red socks, and a thing of chalk, but inside the container it was all red. At the bottom of the container was a gift card for a lot of money.

1F YOU DONT W4NT TH3 CH4LK, 1’LL T4K3 1T B4CK  
OH  
DON’T SP3ND TH3 $150 4LL 1N ON3 GO >;]

-GC

And after that, you just got more gift cards from mom and Porrim, as well as some other family members who you haven’t seen in years and didn’t even spell your name right. You put all the money in one pile and collected everything, so it would be out of the way as Kanaya cleaned up all the trash from the presents. While Kanaya was in the kitchen grabbing cake for all of your, Rose turned to you. She looked at your face, examining your expression for a few moments before finally speaking. 

“You’re quiet today, is everything alright?”

“Not really, but I’m not in the mood to speak about it Lalonde.”

The answer was enough, well for you at least, because she backed off and went to go help Kanaya. Soon the two came back with cake and icecream and some of your favorite movies in hand. For getting some pretty new last night, your day wasn’t going so bad. You kindly accepted the cake and picked Serendipity As a movie to watch, well at least the first one of the night. 

It was four movies later, and you were wrapped up in one of the gray blankets that usually sat on the couch. You watched the two actors on the screen as one of the last scenes played out. It was an intense scene where the two lovers had met after a long time of not seeing each other and were finally admitting their feelings to each other and realizing they couldn’t live without each other. You loved romance, you had a deep understanding about it all and always tried to help friends, but your friends never seemed to want you help. You didn’t know why. 

As the screen faded you black you looked at Kanaya and Rose on the other couch. They had fallen asleep in the middle of the last movie. You don’t know how anyone could fall asleep during the thrilling romance movies that were your favorite. But you just considered it their loss for not appreciating the art that was romance movies. Eventually the movie ended and you turned on the lamp and off the tv. You made your way back to your old room and quietly shut the door behind you. Walking over to your bed, you just took off your socks and pants before slipping under your sheets. 

You bed hadn’t been used in months, so the sheets held a cold, yet comforting feeling. It wasn’t had to fall into the comfort of it all as your buried your head into the pillow and sighed. You had been distracted for the past few hours. You had forgotten about everything that had happened, but now it was 3 am and you were thinking again. 3 am was always the best time to worry about thing. This really had been the first time in a few days you were alone to collect your thoughts. It’s not like you had anything going on, so yes you had all the time to figure out how you felt about all of this. 

Around 4 you had fallen asleep as well. You had fallen asleep with your answer in mind. You had fallen asleep with a plan and what you were going to do. You weren’t happy with the circumstances, but it was okay because you were all growing up and you all had to create your future. Even though you had fall asleep at 4, you woke up 9. You couldn’t sleep that well, you kept tossing and turning just to wake up the next hour. So you got up and walked to the living room, you decided you needed the warmth of your own bed. It didn’t take long to get dressed and grab your things to leave. It was a long walk back to your apartment, but it still wasn’t bad. 

======>

An hour later you quietly opened the door to your studio apartment and set all of your presents on the counter. You then slipped off your shoes and quietly walked over to the bed. It wasn’t surprising that Dave was still asleep. You didn’t blame him, all you wanted was sleep as well. So you took off your pants again and slipped underneath the blanket and into the warmth that was your boyfriend. Nestling between him and the blankets to get comfortable must’ve woken him up because he cracked his eye open, a red iris staring back at your own. 

“Mmm, Karkat? What time is it?”

“I think it’s around ten.”

“Why are you home early?”

“I just wanted to be in my own apartment, is that an issue?” You would never admit it was because you couldn’t sleep without him and you missed him even though you hadn’t been apart for 24 hours. 

“Nah, it’s chill.” He yawned and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest as he rested his head on top of yours. 

Silence filled the apartment as both of you lay there, letting the sun shine through the windows, reminding you that you should get up when all you really wanted was sleep. Before you and Dave fell back asleep you spoke one last time. 

“I’m not going to come with you. I’m going to let you go on your own, but I’m okay with this now, I’m alright with you going off. I was just being a selfish asshole about it all before.” You whispered into his chest. 

“You weren’t bein’ selfish, It ain’t easy to just let someone go. It’s gonna be hard on both ends I hope you know that,” He yawns once more.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I was going to look at apartments next week and go meet the owner. Do you want to come with?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, we’ll talk about it all in a few hours. For now, I’m tired and it’s too early be up. Get some sleep babe.” With that he kissed the top of your head and you fell asleep within the next few moments. You can’t imagine what it’s going to be like when he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions, comments, anything else? Let me know !
> 
> Sorry if it takes awhile for me to get back into the habit of writing, but I'm trying. Also excuse any typos, I edit to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> Also -  
> Karkat - 18  
> Dave - 20  
> Sollux - 21  
> Terezi - 21


End file.
